chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Taylor Petrelli
Taylor Piper Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in World 5: The Formula. He is the son of Sapphire Onyx Thompson and Peter Petrelli, and the twin brother of Sable Petrelli. He has the ability of Genetic Mimicry, and has to date mimicked DNA Manipulation and Peak Physical Properties. Despite having been born only a year ago, he is physically 17, having aged himself up when a day old. He is one of the characters fighting Pinehearst. Appearance Taylor naturally has pale skin, ash blonde hair and light brown eyes. His eyes were dark brown as an infant, but they have lightened and become hazel like his father's. He is similar in height and build to his twin, but is slightly stronger and fitter since he has the ability of peak physical properties. However, this appearance is currently disguised using DNA manipulation in order to help him hide from Pinehearst. Personality Like Sable, Taylor is highly dedicated, stubborn and independant. He'll take any risk. He is highly protective over his sister, and will do anything for her. He often refuses to take no for an answer or accept that he cannot do something. Abilities Taylor's core ability is Genetic Mimicry, which he manifested as a newborn. It enables him to analyse genetics, and to mimic genetic traits from others, including abilities. To date, he has mimicked 2 abilities with this, although the process is difficult and painful. Both were from DNA he took from his mother's skin surface as a newborn. The first was DNA Manipulation, from his cousin Noah Gray. This ability enables him to analyse DNA, manipulate genetic traits and health, and manipulate age and appearance. He has also mimicked Peak Physical Properties from his mother. This gives him increased speed and strength, as well as improved reflexes, agility and senses. It also improves his health and fitness, increases his stamina and energy levels, and gives him innate skill in physical tasks such as running, climbing and fighting. His mind is also shielded from telepathic intrusion using mind shielding. Family *Mother - Sapphire Thompson *Father - Peter Petrelli *Uncles And Adoptive Uncles - Nathan Petrelli, Gabriel Gray, Robert Thompson, Joshua Thompson, Matt Parkman *Aunts And Adoptive Aunts - Tracy Strauss, Daphne Millbrook, Pippa Millbrook, Marie Thompson, Emma Thompson, Louise Thompson *Cousins - Noah Gray, Kaylee Bishop Jnr, Kaylee Bishop Snr,Claire Bennet, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli *Cousins/Adoptive Siblings - Alicia Thompson, Ellis Thompson *Twin Sister - Sable Petrelli History When Sapphire found herself pregnant, she asked Noah Gray to accelerate her pregnancy, and gave birth to twins in New York. Afterwards, realising she couldn't raise children in the life she'd chosen for herself, she gave them up and left them at an orphanage. But before this, Taylor had unknownly taken both her DNA and Noah's from skin cells on her hand. The twins were taken in by the orphanage and named there. A few days afterwards, Taylor manifested, found the skin cells, and mimicked both abilities from them. He used DNA Manipulation to first age himself up, and then Sable. Sable then manifested too. They fled the orphanage and attempted to find their family, meeting Sapphire. She however, dissuaded them from approaching others, and accidentally led them to also join the fight against Pinehearst, although they do so covertly. Taylor tends to use his abilities to break into Pinehearst's headquarters in New York, to release prisoners as he did when his cousins were captured, and to provide distractions like he did when others rescued Sapphire from an experimental camp. After Sable left, Taylor continued to fight alone, but was captured on a raid. Sable learned of this, and rejoined Pinehearst in order to free him. Subsequently, when Sable's true allegiences and spying were discovered, Taylor joined her in hiding from them, and helped her do so. After being in hiding for a month, they both decided they'd had enough, and lay an ambush for the agent who was pursuing her. Taylor killed the woman, and Sable mimicked memory manipulation from her. She then used the ability to delete all memory of her exposure, enabling her to return to her spywork. A month afterwards, she found an arrest warrant for her brother. She warned Taylor of this and asked those fighting against the company to help her hide. Their father gave them both disguises and mental shields, but despite Sable recognising him from a previous meeting, she again chose not to tell him who they both were. However, she did tell Taylor after Peter had left. Etymology Taylor is an English name meaning "a tailor" or "a tile maker". His middle name, Piper, is also English and means "a pipe player". His surname, Petrelli, is Greek in origin and means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.